Whiskey Lullaby
by Candian Bacon
Summary: .........I was crying the whole time I wrote this. A Hinata x Naruto oneshot. My first time writing a non-yaoi thing.....don't send me bad reviews please...I'm sad cause my aunt just died....


Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character used in this and the song belongs to Brad Paisley.

Song: _blah blah_

Thoughts: 'Zetsu...."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_

"Why, Naruto...Why?" Hinata said as she cried in front of Naruto's grave.

"Hinata-sama. He wouldn't like it if you don't come home and eat something." Neji said as he watched his cousin cry her pain away.

"What's the point? Naruto-kun is gone." Hinata whispered.

"It was his decision to drink himself to death. Sasuke just caused him too much pain." Tenten said, trying to consol her cousin-in-law.

"We tried to stop him. But he wouldn't listen." Kiba said as tears fell down his cheeks.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Sakura came up and hugged Hinata. Naruto was like a brother to her. She felt the pain that Hinata was going through.

"Hinata. Naruto was just in too much pain. Sasuke was like a brother to him. There was no returning from where he was heading. Not even your love for him could have saved him." Sakura said.

_Until the night_

"We'll all miss him." Shino said.

_  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
_

*flash back*

"Naruto! Put that down! Please don't!" Ino cried as Naruto put the gun to his head.

He looked down at all his friends with sad eyes.

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

"Good-bye everyone. Tell Hinata-chan I'm sorry." He said as he pulled the trigger.

'BAM!'

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she ran up the stairs to Naruto's falling body.

Naruto's body fell to the ground with a thud. When Sakura finally reached his body, the sky began to rain. Like it was crying for Naruto.

Sakura held his body to hers as she looked up to the sky.

"NARUTOOOOO!" She cried.

*end of flash back*

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
_

"He did have a note on him; when they were gonna bury him." Sai said.

Hinata looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Here." Sai said handing her the note.

Hinata opened it and cried when she saw the content.

~I'll always love you, Hinata-chan~

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

Everyone began to cry as Temari played Whiskey Lullaby on her guitar.

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  


*two years later*

Hinata stumbled out of the bar with a whiskey bottle in her hand. The night sky was dark enough so no one knew who she was.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

She took a swig of whiskey as her vision clouded. She stumbled up the stairs to the manor. She walked past her father's room and fell on her bed.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_

She looked to her bed-side drawer. On it was picture of her one true love, Naruto. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest.

"Why Naruto? Why? I loved you. I could have given you so much." She cried.

_Until the night_

Hinata opened her draw and pulled out a gun. She held on to Naruto's picture with one hand as she put the gun to her head.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_

Flash backs from their childhood came to her.

'Naruto...I'll love you till the day I die..."

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
_

'BAM!'

Neji came running into the room with Tenten following.

"No! Hinata! Nooooo!" Neji cried.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_

Ten saw the picture with Naruto in Hinata's arms.

"Neji-kun. She's with Naruto now..." Tenten cried as she hugged Neji as he cried into Hinata's bedspread.

*One day later*

It was raining as they buried Hinata. Everyone was crying. They all knew that Hinata had been drinking but they didn't know she's do this.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Once again, Temari had to play at a deathbed of one of her friends.

"At least she's with Naruto now." Sakura said crying into Lee's arms.

"Yes. Hinata-san and Naruto-san will always be together now. Nothing can keep them away from each other." Lee said as he comforted his wife.

Unknown to the group two people appeared behind them. A shadow of Naruto and Hinata hugging. They began to rise into the sky as the rain began to stop and the sun shined down. When the group left the graves, a rare flower began to blossom in between the graves. Bird's landed on the gravestones and began to sing a whiskey lullaby....

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to say this was my saddest oneshot ever...Please R & R...*cries onto keyboard*

Kakuzu: Until my daughter finishes crying...This a Usagi story. See you next time. *goes and comforts me*


End file.
